Threshold of Madness
by Iraoftheseven
Summary: Av. A change of Fate. Tom Riddle, or Lord Voldemort, is given the job as Professor for Defense against the Dark arts. Dumbledore does it to keep an eye on the man he suspects is the new dark lord. How does this change the Marauders time at school with Professor Riddle being their main teacher and head of the Slytherin House? dark themes and ocs included.


A/N:This struck me out of nowhere because I hated how Harry Potter turned out so I am going to change it in this fanfiction. I have a few ocs in it because I can. Hopefully it is as interesting in my head and pairing will come soon. The start of this story is probably going to be somewhere near when James and Lily went to school.

Disclaimer: I own no one from this fanfic. Harry Potter belongs to Rowling all I own is my oc and the plot.

Prologue

A change of fate

Dumbledore watched the young man in front of him with clouded eyes, Thomas Marvolo Riddle had returned from whatever trip he had been on. He could feel the increase in power that had struck Tom Riddle. It was both dangerous and intriguing, the heir of Slytherin had returned to Hogwarts at last. "Have you considered my offer?" The smooth voice of the blue eyed man asked. He was a man now, his dark brown locked where combed behind his ears and where very neat. Tom was as suave as he remembered and Dumbledore knew he could not be trusted but he had no proof. There was whispers of a rising dark lord and his followers where skillfully staying out of the light.

"Why do you want to be the Professor for Defense against the Dark Arts, Mr. Riddle?" He asked finally, sitting back in his chair. His long beard rested against his chest while he watched him. He should have let Tom stay in Hogwarts he realized or put him in a wizarding family. The darkness took hold of Tom at a young age, he wanted power to prove to his bullies he shouldn't be messed with. Mixed with his feelings was a deep feeling of guilt that he should have tried harder to save young Thomas. The man in the black dress robes smiled at him, a smile that disarmed many teachers. Tom was always very charismatic and studious, one of Hogwarts best students.

"You know I could teach it well, Professor Dubledore," he said sure of himself. "I have traveled for years, studying, I know what threats are out there and I could teach the students better than anybody else." Dubledore closed his eyes thinking this over, if he told Tom no then that could be disastrous. It was too soon after Grindelwald than to anger the dark lord he suspected. Perhaps instead of outright refusal keeping him could let him keep an eye on him. Being under his scrutiny could halt a lot of plans for the Wizardry world. He sighed as he thought of Gellert and felt the same amount of sadness enter his heart. He still loved that boy he met long ago and hated himself for it.

"Very well," Dubledore said standing up. "We need a new Defense against the dark arts professor and I believe you would be perfect for the job, Professor Riddle." Duubledore held out his hand his blue eyes twinkling and Riddle, past his shock, shook the old man's hand. He thought for sure Dubledore would deny him but this could work, he could build up more Death Eaters by corrupting the young of this generation. Riddle smiled at him his own blue eyes twinkling but a lot more maliciously then the old professor's. Dubledore could almost see the red that rested in his irises, a sign of too much exposure to the dark arts. Not even they knew what this change would bring but Riddle felt joy sweep into him, no Lord Voldemort. That was his name now and Abraxas waited for him. He walked down the stairs to his blonde haired friend, his shoulder length hair in a ponytail behind his head.

He had a snake cane and his silver eyes pierced into riddle's own eyes. "Well what did he say?" he asked, his attitude the same like back in school. Abraxas was the Lord of the Malfoy house and his wife was pregnant with his child now. "Do you have the job my friend?" he asked with a smirk. Abraxas was one of his only friends in school, the Malfoy heir was spoiled but a wise and secretive friend. Tom had told him that he was the heir of slytherin and they had many adventures together. Tom smiled at his friend and clasped his friends arm, nodding. "We are one step closer to your goal my lord," he whispered in the man's ear. "Soon the wizarding world will be yours, my lord Voldemort." Tom smiled and laughed clapping his friend on the back.

"And Lord Voldemort rewards his most loyal," he whispered in the blondes ear. "Come let us celebrate. How are your wife and unborn child?" Abraxas smiled and laughed, he always knew when he first spotted the blue eyed boy something was great about him. He may have not have come from a strong pureblood family which he thought at first. He stood up against the bullies from the Slytherin house. He stood by Thomas Marvolo Riddle since he was sorted into the Slytherin house. When he revealed to him his heritage Abraxas knew that greatness was at hand, that the Dark families would rule the British ministry. The Chinese and American ministries looked down on them for their divided nature. The Chinese where very profit oriented and the dark ruled almost completely. The American ministry was still very much about freedom to do whatever they wished.

The Americans could study whatever they chose as long as they did not kill, reveal themselves to large amount of people, or cause war. An offshoot of the Malfoys lived in America; they very much breed with the Veela that had cursed his blood since the beginning. Mating with magical creatures increased one innate magic but the British believed breeding with magical beings was dirty and disgusting. Something he hoped Lord Voldemort would change, to bring back the old ways. Where everyone could do what they wished and keep the muggles out of our world. As much as Purebloods hated muggle borns they added more magic and breeding stock. His own wife was a half blood and perhaps, he hoped that would make his son or daughter powerful. Muggle born's should be trained in magic but not with their disgusting muggle parents. They just needed to be taken and adopted in, without loose ends. "I hope we can change how this world works, my friend," he said to his lord and Voldemort smiled.


End file.
